


Just The Beginning

by QueenofCrazy



Series: tumblr works [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, start of a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofCrazy/pseuds/QueenofCrazy
Summary: Derek gets hurt, while fighting another pack, Stiles patches him up.





	Just The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for @pororeindeer as part of @stereksecretsanta on tumblr. I really hope you like what I've done. I hope I did this justice for you and Happy Holidays darling!

Stiles really hated whenever they had to go against people or creatures trying to take over the pack's territory. It was getting a little old now. There were people constantly trying to get their territory, that they protected with their life on the line every time. And every time, someone got hurt, usually Stiles because he didn't like seeing his friends, his pack get hurt. And sometimes those injuries put him in hospital, sometimes they didn't. But every single time, Stiles got hurt in place of another pack member, usually Scott who he tried to protect the most, from jumping and running to get in front of someone, Derek would go all alpha and get protective and would hardly leave Stiles side until he was completely or almost healed. Stiles never really got an answer from Derek as to why he always hovered around Stiles when he got hurt, he knew that Derek did it with other pack members, but not too the extent that he did with Stiles. At this point Stiles thought it was because of the amount of times Stiles had pushed someone out of danger. 

This time they were fighting another pack of werewolves. A pack bigger than theirs, and while the Hale pack had werewolves, a coyote, a kits uneventful, a banshee and some humans, the other pack was just werewolves. Which put the Hale pack at a little bit of a disadvantage, they had their attack down to a science by now. The werewolves, Malia and Kira went in first, while Stiles, Allison, Mason, Lydia and Danny stayed back, shooting arrows and bullets at the other pack and then moving in once they could see they were needed. They always tried to have a low death count but sometimes it didn't work out, Derek and Peter usually did the killing, to spare the pack and not to put any pressure on the other members of the pack to kill someone, especially Scott, who still had hope that everyone could be saved and that bad people could be redeemed.

Allison was shooting arrows, while Stiles shot bullets. Danny, Mason and Lydia had already run into the fight to help their pack. Stiles kept a close eye on everyone, making sure they weren't hurt too much, that they were okay. Liam and Isaac were knocked out, but Lydia had checked over them and now Jackson and Boyd were standing in front of them, stopping the other pack from trying to take them out. Erica, Malia, Scott and Kira were fighting a group of seven and winning, they had severely injured a couple, and only had a few small injuries themselves. Danny, Mason and Lydia were running around helping whoever needed help, and trapping wolves in mountain ash. Derek and Peter were taking on the other alpha together, wearing the alpha down, to make him weak and to give up. 

While keeping an eye on everyone, Stiles noticed that some of the other pack were starting to gang up on Jackson and Boyd. Stiles moved to get Allison's attention, to tell her where he was going and to make sure she would be alright. Allison nodded, and shot some arrows that way, hitting a two or three wolves before she focused back on trying to injure as many wolves ass she could. Stiles ran over to Jackson and Boyd. Coming up behind a wolf trying to attack Boyd from behind, Stiles walked him over the head with his gun, getting his attention, they shooting him in close range with his wolfsbane bullet. Getting as close to the heart as he could while avoiding claws coming his way. Another wolf came after him soon after that. And then Stiles was lost in the fray of the fight, giving a receiving hits hut not really taking note of his injuries, they weren't that bad just yet, he could still fight he could still protect the Hale territory and his pack. It wasn't until Stiles heard a loud roar of pain that he took notice of his surroundings. Most of the opposing pack were stuck in mountain ash circles, some were knocked out and others had backed off. However the alpha of the opposing pack was standing over Derek, who was on the ground with an alarming amount of blood around and coming out of him. Derek was the one who had roared. The Hale pack was frozen. This was the first time, for a long time, that Derek had been hurt so badly during a fight. 

Peter moved first, he ran forward and attacked the alpha only to be thrown against a tree and knocked out. Jackson and Boyd ran at him next, tag teaming him and injured him a little bit while Lydia snuck up quietly behind the alpha and quickly blew a mountain ash circles around him, trapping him. Jackson and Boyd backed off after that. Isaac, Liam and Peter were all starting to stir, while it looked like Derek had fainted due to the blood loss. Stiles rushed over to him. Pulled his shirt up and checked his wounds. They were deep, but weren't huge, and produced a lot of blood. Stiles swore, and Allison ran over with some cloth from her bag to hold against the wounds. Peter went after the alpha, but Allison motioned him back. 

“I'll get my dad to deal with it, appropriately” Allison gave the alpha a cold look and Peter agreed. 

Peter came over to Derek, Stiles and Allison to check Derek's wounds before calling Boyd over to help him move Derek. Together, as a pack they walked back through the woods towards the Hale house, checking each other's wounds, and making sure no one was hurt to badly. 

Once at the house, Peter and Boyd took Derek to his room with Stiles following with a first aid kit. Even if Derek was a wolf and immune to human diseases, his wounds did still need to be properly cleaned and patched up. Derek would be needing stitches, luckily for them, Melissa had taught Stiles had to stitch wounds and properly clean them. And Stiles did just that, he cleaned, he stitched and he patched. Derek was still out when he was done, he hadn't twitched once. Had shown no signs of waking up. And so Stiles stayed with him. As quietly as he could, Stiles moved the armchair, that was big enough for two people towards the bed. None of the pack bothered them. They all knew how Derek got when a member of the pack got hurt, so to them it made sense that someone should be watching over Derek, and the right person in their mind to do that was Stiles. Stiles who still didn't understand why Derek got why he did when Stiles got hurt, but was beginning to. Because as soon as he had seen Derek hurt he just wanted to be there for him, to patch him up and sit by his side until he was better. Stiles feel asleep in the arm chair,watching Derek. 

×××

Derek woke up to soft snores. He didn't open his eyes but recognised Stiles scent. The last thing Derek remembered was the other alpha clawing him up. Sitting up, grimacing at the slight pain in his abdomen, he pulls his shirt up, to see his wounds had been stitched up, and were almost completely healed. He reached down to touch them, but a pale hand reached out and stopped him. Derek hadn't noticed Stiles wake up. He looked at Stiles, who looked half asleep still, eyes squinting, frowning at Derek.

“Leave them. Go back to sleep.” Stiles murmured. 

Derek nodded, and looked down at Stiles hand that was still on his. Stiles noticed that and his frown deepened before he shrugged. And leaned back to go back to sleep on the chair but Derek stopped him by tugging get on his shirt. Stiles looked at him, face confused. 

“Sleep up here,” Derek whispered “you'll be more comfortable.” 

Stiles watched him for a few quiet moments, eyes searching his face, not sure what Stiles was looking for Derek made his expression as open and easy to read as he could. Stiles eyes widened a little, before he crawled onto the bed, curling up near Derek and letting Derek place an arm around him.

It was just the very beginning of something blooming between the two, but it had been there for a while,but they had both ignored it, too scared to make a move until now. Derek felt at peace with Stiles laying beside him, and had the easiest sleep he had, had since the fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, leave a kudos/comment if you liked. Find me on tumblr @kevaaronday


End file.
